


burning for you

by shinsukita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita
Summary: “I always thought about you before sleeping, you know maybe I could dream about you. I’d be in castle, trapped by my evil twin and you’d be the charming prince who would climb the tower with ripped bare arms.”“Well, when you were gone I could say I was burning for you.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, side Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 40





	burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> happy atsukita day!!

“Surprise!”

It was supposed to be him surprising, not being the surprised. All he wanted was arrive home early, surprise his boyfriend for their anniversary, tell him that ‘even my job can’t keep us apart in this holy day’. Instead all he got was his two friends making out on his couch and his boyfriend was nowhere near it. Atsumu had lot to ask, why are you here? Why are you taunting my couch? Where is my boyfriend? First one was easy to answer, they were always here because Kuroo was living with Kenma and he was embarrassed to make out in front of his best friend and Yaku’s roommate was, Atsumu could admit, weird. And that’s exactly why Atsumu and Kita’s home become their home. Yaku was Kita’s best friend so he had no power against him and Kuroo was Kuroo so he couldn’t do anything against him too. What was surprising about the whole situation was Kita lying. When they were talking few hours ago, Kita said he’ll be alone and studying. And that was the only rule Yaku and Kuroo couldn’t break, if Kita was gonna study for non stop no one wad allowed in the house. Atsumu thought it’d be easy. Open the door, shout ‘surprise!’, see Kita’s surprised and soft face then kiss him. They were apart for so long so Atsumu thought he deserved the kiss. Instead all he got was two unwanted friends, a lying boyfriend and a broken heart.

Atsumu realized that they really didn’t hear him because of television and mostly because they were too lost in each other. He took his shoes out and tip toed to his, their room.  
Another surprise was seeing Kita asleep in their room. Atsumu could admit he wasn’t that good at connecting dots but all these didn’t make sense. When Kita got into studying it’d be hard to stop him. Most of the time Atsumu would be one to force him stop at 2 or 3 am. That’s when he understood that, looking at Kita’s face, Kita was sick. He was shivering and when he touched Kita’s forehead he could tell that he had fever.

Kita slowly opened his eyes after feeling his touch and yeah, Atsumu finally got the surprised face he was waiting.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I was going to surprise you but I can say I was the one being surprised.”

“Sorry, didn’t want to make you worry. You were going to come in few days so I didn’t want you to be worried when you were there.”

Atsumu wanted to kiss him. It was stupid, he knew he could catch cold and it would be really bad for him. Instead Atsumu took a pillow and a blanket and laid it on ground. This way he will see Kita's face clearly without touching him.

“How was the matches and practices? Sorry I couldn’t watch the last two.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. We definitely kicked ass and got our ass kicked. It’s been years but I’m not still used to playing against Aran, you know? It’s like when I see him spike and get the point I wanna congratulate him but then I remember that he is playing against me and I should not get excited about it.”

“I should congratulate him, good job on kicking your ass.” Kita smiled softly, he could see that Kita was probably suffering from a headache too but he was also listening carefully and it really made him wish that he could kiss him, at least give thousand kisses to his soft cheeks.

“You are supposed to defend my honor! What if it was 1400s and I was a honorable knight who got stabbed by your best friend, what would you do, oh my dear, beautiful prince?”

“I think I would heal you with my magic powers, oh my dear dramatic knight.”

They both laughed. It was a something they’d start when one of them was sad, stressed or anxious. They’d start talking about and alternative universe. Atsumu would be a shapeshifter, a dragon or just a poor villager of a powerful kingdom. Kita would be a wizard, a vampire (not by Kita’s choice, mostly Atsumu thinking that he’d be so handsome as a vampire) and a beautiful prince who can not help but fall in love with a commoner. But at the end their favorite was this universe because they’d wake up next to each other every day and continue their daily lives with knowing that there is someone, someone that cherishes me and waits for me, every day.

“How was everything with school?”

“Good, I guess. There is this last essay I have to submit this week so everything will be done for the graduation. Then we will both be working adults.”

They’d usually be talking every night, Atsumu would fall asleep to sound of Kita but for a week they both have been so busy, they could only talk through messages and few minutes of phone calls. He wanted to ask more, ask him to tell everything that happened, everything he ate when he was gone, the times that he thought about Atsumu. But Kita was sick and he knew that talking made it worse. So Atsumu started talking, he talked about the matches, he talked about how he had to deal with Bokuto and Hinata. Kita told him that he is proud of him, that he is such a responsible person. Atsumu had to admit getting praises from Kita was the only reason he was putting up with it, and also for team to be better but it was just a second thought. 

“I always thought about you before sleeping, you know maybe I could dream about you. I’d be in castle, trapped by my evil twin and you’d be the charming prince who would climb the tower with ripped bare arms.”

“Well, when you were gone I could say I was burning for you.”

Atsumu knew he shouldn’t kiss him if he doesn’t want to catch cold. And he knew Kita wouldn’t let him kiss him because he was a charming prince who wouldn’t want his significant other to catch a cold for this. So he just reached for Kita’s hand and hoped that being this close to him won’t curse him.

-

“I should check on Kita. He has been sleeping for so long he must be hungry.”

When Yaku opened the door, he didn’t really expect to see someone else than Kita, he didn’t hear a sound and was lucky that the person inside was just Atsumu. He thought about waking them up but after seeing their hands he decided maybe he should leave them alone.  
After leaving the room he decided to make some soup and maybe some rice so they would have something to eat after waking up. That way he would be apologizing for not actually hearing a thing when he should.

“Is he still sleeping?” Kuroo tried to hug him from behind but it was definitely a mistake because Yaku was trying to function and it was hard when there was a huge weight behind him.

“Yeah, also did you hear Atsumu coming? He was here too.”

“Mn, I didn’t. Glad he didn’t kick our asses for leaving his boyfriend defenceless.”

“Maybe I should kick your ass for making me too distracted to take care of my friend.”

“You wouldn’t, you love me too much for that.”


End file.
